Playlist of Gaara’s Life
by Genk Orochimaruk
Summary: Ia sangat tertusuk, terasa bagaikan ia sudah tiada di dunia ini lagi. Mati. Mengorek hatinya yang paling dalam, dengan 5 track yang sangat pantas dijadikan soundtrack. Our First Fic! ; GaaNaru--ending. Haha...ENJOY!


**

* * *

**

Playlist of Gaara's Life

**Disclaimer **

:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

All Tracks © Green Day ; Simple Plan ; Jason Mraz ; Maroon 5 ; Leona Lewis

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**-**

**-**

_**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone**_

_**Track 1—Boulevard of Broken Dreams ; Green Day **_

**-**

**-**

Terkadang, hidup itu memang berat. Tak mengenal waktu, tak mengenal posisi manusia, dan tak kenal keadaan.

Hidup terus berputar, layaknya sebuah roda yang tiada hentinya untuk berjalan. Terus berputar dan menuju titik terang, tujuan hidup sebenarnya.

Namun, ada kalanya juga bahwa roda itu berhenti di tengah perputaran nasib. Ada roda yang terdapat di bagian atas ; derajat yang tinggi, dan roda yang terdapat dibagian bawah ; sangat direndahkan.

Terinjak, tertindas, dan teremehkan oleh aspal hitam yang panas, kejamnya dunia.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Tuhan sudah berkata 'jadilah!', maka terjadilah semuanya. Tak dapat dirubah—melawan Tuhan.

Hal seperti itulah yang dialami seorang pemuda dingin bernama Gaara. Sialnya, hidupnya tidak pernah merasakan nikmatnya dunia—selalu merasakan aspal hitam yang panas akibat terik matahari tadi.

Bukan, bukan karena kondisi jasmani yang membuatnya tertindas seperti itu.

Kebutuhan sehari-hari? Terpenuhi, bahkan terlalu mewah. Tubuh? Sehat, malah selalu sehat—tak penah merasakan sakit. Otak? Huh, dia ini pintar. Pokoknya, kebutuhan duniawinya sudah lengkap tanpa kekurangan sedikitpun.

Tapi, lihatlah kedalam hatinya yang paling dalam.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)  
**_

_**Track 2—Welcome To My Life ; Simple Plan**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Gelap, kelam, suram, dingin, penuh luka kecil yang berefek besar pada hidupnya.

Ya, kekurangannya adalah HATI.

Kosong melompong, tiada kehangatan yang terselubung sama sekali, kebahagiaan musnah, terangnya jiwa sudah hilang.

Tiada semangat hidup.

Sampai sekarang, ia hanya membungkam mulutnya dengan diam. Tidak ingin menyayat hatinya lagi. Itu terlalu berat, sakit.

Sudah cukup penderitaannya yang sedemikian besar—dikarenakan oleh orang tuanya sendiri. Dimana kedua pasangan yang membuat Gaara seperti ini, menyesal melahirkannya. Ya, menyesal.

Ibunya pernah berkata bahwa ia sama sekali menderita untuk melahirkan Gaara, anak bungsunya.

Dan, perkataan yang _simpel _tersebut, rupanya membuat matanya terbanjiri oleh air mata lagi—untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Ia sangat tertusuk, terasa bagaikan ia sudah tiada di dunia ini lagi. Mati.

Jikalau ia menayakannya pada sang ayah, ia hanya mendapat pukulan keras dari tangan laknatnya—itu tidak dapat ditahan oleh Gaara kecil di masa lalu.

Lagi, ia menangis.

Tampak dari belakang, dimana ia sudah habis dipukuli oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri, ia melihat bahwa,

Ayahnya sedang menitikkan air mata.

Entah, sudah beberapa tahun berlalu, ia masih belum mengetahui apa sebab-sebabnya ia bisa terluka seperti ini—oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Dan seorang pria berumur 17 tahun ini sudah beranjak semakin dewasa. Pikirannya sudah lebih tegas.

Namun, hatinya masih belum siap untuk menerima apapun. Persahabatan, musuh bebuyutan, dan...

...cinta?

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love **_

_**Track 3—I'm Yours ; Jason Mraz**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Cinta, _ya_?

Untuk saat ini, ia tidak mengatahui apa arti dari cinta tersebut. Merasa asing, dan tidak mengenal cinta.

Simbol 'Ai' yang ada di dahinya sendiri saja, ia belum tentu tahu apa maksud dari keluarganya ini memberikan simbol 'cinta' untuk dirinya.

Belum, belum tahu.

Jika melihat dari kehidupan SMU-nya, mungkin ia dapat menemukan cinta sejatinya.

Hei—ada!

Pemuda yang selalu meloncat-loncat senang jika sedang gembira, pemuda yang tidak akan menangis disaat ia sedih, pemuda yang selalu tetawa di saat suka maupun duka.

Memang, pemuda itulah yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Pemuda yang lebih pantas disebut 'mendekatkan dirinya'.

Dan,

Pemuda itulah yang membuat hidupnya lebih sedikit bercahaya, terpenuhi oleh tawa dan canda, juga kebahagiaan.

Walaupun ia tahu, bahwa masa lalu pemuda tersebut juga sama kelamnya dengan dirinya—bahkan lebih kejam.

Ayahnya meninggal ketika ada dinas keluar kota. Sebuah kecelakaan yang berhasil menggegerkan warga seantero Negara Hi.

Ayah pemuda itu tertabrak oleh truk yang cukup oleng. Mobil yang dikendarainya terjungkir balik sampai 2 kali, menyebabkan manusia yang ada didalamnya tertusuk oleh beberapa patahan _bodi_ mobil tersebut. Bukan darah segar lagi yang mengucur, melainkan daging yang lunak yang juga ikut keluar. Dan kecelakaan tersebut diakhiri oleh terpentalnya mobil itu beserta isinya yang memang berharga jatuh kedalam jurang. Sungguh, ironis.

Kemudian, ibunya yang meninggal karena melahirkan dia dengan selamat. Demi anaknya, ia rela meninggalkan dunia, meniupkan nyawa kedalam anaknya yang seharusnya mati. Ya, pilihan hanya satu didalam kejadian tersebut ; nyawanya sendiri atau keselamatan buah hatinya.

Ia memilih pilihan yang kedua, walau memang berat. Namun, ia tidak menyesal memilih pilihan tersebut, melainkan senang bisa melihat bayi pertamanya yang sehat.

Buktinya, seulas senyum hangat yang begitu menawan—ciri khas setiap ibu—terukir di wajahnya dengan indah dan damai. Untuk bayinya, sebelum ia ditarik oleh malaikat pencabut nyawa ke dalam surga yang begitu hangat.

Siapa yang menyangka, bahwa masa lalu seorang pemuda berambut pirang ini begitu kelam?

Inilah yang membuat Gaara begitu menyukai dirinya, _jatuh cinta._

Ia akan mampu membuat pemuda yang kelewat ceria itu, menjadi lebih ceria, dengan ada dirinya. Mengabaikan hatinya—yang untuk hatinya juga.

Kalau saja, ia menjadi milik Gaara untuk selamanya.

**-**

**-**

_**I'll fix these broken things  
Repair your broken wings  
And make sure everything's alright**_

**_My pressure on your hips  
Sinking my fingertips  
Into every inch of you  
Cause I know that's what you want me to do_**

_**Track 4—This Love ; Maroon 5**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Ya, kalau saja bisa.

"GAARA!!!" Teriak pemuda yang sedang berkecamuk dipikirannya. Menghamburkan semua lamunannya.

Gaara hanya mengadahkan kepalanya ke samping, menatap lurus ke seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang memanyukan bibirnya dengan manis.

Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara setengah berbisik. Sangat malas untuk berbicara dan juga sangat malas untuk didengar oleh Kiba, agen gosip tahun ini. Jika ada sesuatu yang terlihat ganjil antara dirinya dengan Naruto, bisa-bisa disebarluaskan gosip yang aneh-aneh.

Naruto tambah mengembungkan pipinya, terlihat imut. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu empat mata!"

Gaara hanya diam, lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan menarik tangan Naruto dengan pelan tapi pasti.

"Eh?" Ujar naruto kebingungan, tidak mengerti apa yang akan sahabatnya ini lakukan.

Gaara terus menggiring Naruto, dan akhirnya mereka sampai di atas atap Sekolah.

Dingin, karena terpaan angin yang begitu kuat hembusannya. Namun, pemandangannya sangat indah. Awan-awan yang bergerak dilangit dengan lincahnya—sayangnya perlahan—membuat Gaara terkesima sekejap. Ia ingin menjadi salah satu diantara awan-awan tersebut.

Gaara melepaskan genggamannya dengan ragu dari tangan Naruto. "Jadi, kau ingin berbicara apa?"

Tapi, jawaban dari pemuda hiper-aktif ini hanyalah sebuah diam, disusul dengan pelukan hangat yang langsung menghambur ke depan tubuh Gaara.

Hangat—memang.

"Entah kenapa, aku ingin ada di sini—dipelukanmu. Rasanya hangat, tentram." Ucap Naruto pelan sambil menatap lurus mata sahabatnya seraya tetap memeluknya.

Gaara terpaku, kaget.

Ternyata, cinta-nya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Seulas senyum keluar dari wajahnya—yang jarang atau malah tidak sama sekali. Ia membalas pelukan Naruto dengan sama hangatnya.

"Ne, Naruto. Ternyata, aku sudah mengetahui apa arti simbol 'Ai' ini. Terima kasih." Kata Gaara sambil memejamkan mata, ingin lebih merasakan indahnya cinta.

Sesuatu membasahi seragam sekolah Gaara. Tanpa ia lihat saja, ia sudah mengetahui bahwa itu adalah air mata Naruto, air mata kebahagiaan.

"Kau cengeng juga, ya?"

-

-

_**I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I**_

_**Track 5—Bleeding Love ; Leona Lewis**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

* * *

**Berakhir, dengan kebahagiaan yang akhirnya mengisi hatinya**

* * *

**-**

**-**

(Ada yang merasa tidak asing dengan gaya cerita diatas?)

Akhirnya, fic pertama kami jadi juga! Haha~! Mana pendek pula. ~_~

Saya udah konfirmasi sama anak GO yang laen, kalau mau buat GaaNaru. Eh, jadinya kaya' begini. Sorry ma' phrenz! (ditatap tajam)

Jelek, ya? Maklum, belum berpengalaman. Ribet, ya? Maklum juga, saya ngetiknya pas malem-malem. Mau di publish, eh~, jatah speedy-nya keburu abis. Hehe,

Semoga saja para senpai sekalian mau menerima GO yang abal ini. Wekekeke...

Ini termasuk songfic apa bukan, sih, senpai? Terus, denger-denger songfic engga boleh beredar? Kenapa? Kasih tau para kouhai-mu ini, dong~!

# Kecelakaan Minato mirip sama kejadian Babeh saya, tapi engga masuk jurang. Hehe. Tapi, bersyukur, ayahanda masih idup (alim). Jadi, masih ada yang kasih uang jajan buat saya! nyaha~ (ditempang) #

* * *

Story by = zhabie

**Copyright © Genk Orochimaruk**

* * *


End file.
